Runaway love train
by broken-whistle-91589
Summary: sigh... Love is the all the same. You have feelings for someone, you love them, you care for them, and they crush you(Suki is an OC)
1. chapter1Runaway

Runaway love train

By:meeeee ^^ wow.....50,000.....well......wat number was it?

Marik(either that spelling or Malik): number 2.. -_-U

Author:Yup. And to the the disclaimer! ....read off of script ahem. I do not own yugioh and.....Marik wants to jump into Suki's pants??!

Marik:NOOOOO!! NO ONE'S SUPPOSE TO KNOW!!

Suki:......?! raises eyebrow

Author:Er...awkward moment here...let's move on....

~~~~~~Runaway~~~~~~~~~

~~Suki's POV~~

How stupid was I to fall for him? He wouldn't love me! I looked like a fool. How stupid can I be?! 

A sudden downpour again.....as usual, the weathercast didn't tell about anything like it....the dumbasses.....

I feel hot painful water come out of my eyes being washed by the rain...I couldn't take this. 

I ran down to a street by the pool. I lean against the fence and look to the sky (a/n:one of my favorite DDR songs!)

I close my eyes and remember to meeting him...I can still remember it so plainly....

~~~flashback to yesterday~~~

They're coming! Ooo! I want to learn japanese from them! I hope they are cute! Waiting around for them is painful though. 

The boredom is killing me, but the excitement is keeping me alive! 

Oh! Here they come! Some of them are sooo cute! ^^

Then the moment...I saw him. His hair swayed gracefully in a way...

My heart beated so hard it hurt. It did a somersault and a half(??!).

I sighed and watched them go over in a different direction.

I totally spaced out and run over to ask them just in case.

"Hey! Are you guys the japanese exchange students?"

Joey walks up in front to shake her hand. "Yes young miss. Maybe we should stay in contact with each other? My phone number is-!

"All you're getting is a red ear. We're staying at her house anyways."

Joey glared at Tea and simply sighed.

"Hello. I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi shook hands with Suki as Joey rudely intrerupted(a/n: doeshe ever not? ^^ but he's so cute...)

"Hello again! Shake hands with my too!"

"You can shake hands with a pole." Tea pulls (beloved) Jeoy's ear so he faces a beam that kept the airport up.

" Hello pole nice to meet you. Want to shake hands?" Everyone sighs and ride in the car to Suki's house.....dun dun DUN!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YES! I'm DONE!! hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!! ^^

This chapter is short, but I really want you readers to get addicted! ...oO( like on drugs....^^)but anyways......I'm only continuing if I get some decent reviews for this story....!! I need at least.....wats after 2?

Kaiba:3

Author:yea! I finally know how to count to three!! 

Kaiba:-_-U Let's forget that and ask, " WHERE'S KAIBA IN ALL THIS?!"

Author:Silly Kaiba! You'll get your part....AS A BALLERINA!!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaiba: That's not funnydeath glare

Author:shudder fine! GEEZ!! I just want to boss charaters around like other people do!!WAHHHHHH!!!

Kaiba:death glare Shut up woman and make me dinner!

Author:NEVER!! kicks Kaiba in the face.....or er....tries to... I truely regret being short....

Plus, this genre is totally different from the story line i write/draw. ^^ hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE R&R!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter2part2YES PART2 GOT A PROBLEM!

Chapter2-Runaway(Part2) .oO(yea! the first chapter was part 1! got a problem?!^^)

Runaway love train

I just want to say thanx for the people who reviewed! I probably will just send a chapter a day because I've got nothing else better to do

pokes Marik Do the stupid disclaimer already!

Marik: T_T I wanna ice cream cone! This author doesn't own yugioh chacters. thank you. Can I have my ice cream?

Author: Sure.....makes a huge sundae fall on Marik

Marik: ICE CREAM!! ^^

-__-U

PART 2!!

She smiled at Joey's smart act. She could tell now that he really isn't stupid, he's doing what people expect him to think...

Sigh...That wonderful day............ 

~~~~Flashback~~~~

~~~Suki's POV~~~

We were getting along so well...I just wished you were more open to me....

"What's your name?"

"Marik. Why? Are you going to stalk me?"

"No. I just wanted to know...because you'll be living at my house for a while..."

"I only came because Yugi convinced me there will be a lot of good conpetetors here...All I see is those bakas over there." He points to Yugi and his friends.

"Well..actually, I don't know about that, but I'm pretty good at the game! Hey! Why don't we duel!?" I sounded so excited. How stupid of me to show emotions?

"......"

I looked down because I knew he wouldn't want to play a girl...sigh....and I got so excited too...

I look over to the others and saw them play with a paper football. I thought I should probably join, but I stay silent, just in case they don't like me either.

The sky...it's so blue...so deep and sad....How could people think the sky looks peaceful?

...It looked so sad and hung down...maybe because people look at the clouds....? 

I glanced back at hm and saw his eyes, and I was totally pulled in. 

His face expression showed no emotion and it shows no hint of what he's thinking.

I admire him for that skill. If I showed no emotion, I would be happy!....and no one would know it!.....sigh...

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were looking at my face."

"Oh." You baka of a baka! How could you let him know what you were thinking?! I blushed slightly even if it felt like my face was about to peel off. 

I felt like smacking myself, but instead I calmly said to him, "Is there something wrong with that...?"

I looked at him with sad but painful black eyes. 

He looked at me and said, " No. I was just wondering....if you were planning to stalk me."

"I'm a girl, not a psychotic freak that stalks people." Although stalking him seems like such a good idea...(a/n: She IS psychotic and probably WOULD stalk him!^^)

"You know..." I swore my heart skipped a beat when he said that. His voice was so...sexy! ^^

"You never told your name."

"Will you promise not to stalk me?" He SMIRKED!! OH MY GOSH!! I MADE HIM SMIRK!!

"S-Suki..." When I said it my face blushed so much, you would think my face was on fire!....It felt like it.

"Hm...beloved....of whom?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you the beloved of?" Oh.DUH! MY NAME MEANS" BELOVED"!! And then again, I felt like smacking myself.

He leaned a little closer to me. We were so close and the tension was jamming all the air in the car. 

The other kids didn't seem to notice, so I guess it was all right. I don' think my mom, who was driving the car, noticed either.

"Are you maybe m-" 

"We're here!" My mom has such bad timing! Marik instantly pulled his face away and got out of the car. 

I was still flushed from the inccident. I knew it shouldn't get to my head, so I jumped out of the car and almost fell over. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! 

As we went into house, they seemed inpressed, except Seto (a/n: SEE?SEE?I TOLD YOU YOU'D BE IN IT!!), which isn't a surprise.

As I showed everyone their rooms, Marik was last. Yet for some reason or another, His was next to mine....^^ 

"Here's your room." I opened the door and inside was beautifully decorated(i won't put in the burden of details) interior with a bathroom, just like all the other rooms have, altough all of the rooms have been fixed in a different style and donedby myself.

"A very good place for something that's free." Marik flops on the bed. "Very bouncy. No squeek. Want to try it out with me?" 

WAS HE....TALKING TO ME? Whoa! I JUST MET HIM! "Don't make that surprised look. I was only joking around. If I did sleep with you..." 

He walked up to me and playfully twirled my ponytail. "...I'd really love you that much, but I barely know you."

He leaned he head so it was so close to my ear. "But...I might make an exception..." His words tickled my ear and nearly pulled my heart into......

I felt like I was sinking into him and i couldn't stop. With that said he pulled away.

I managed to stutter a " call if you need me" and left.

~~~Marik's POV~~~

I knew she would melt if I said that. I don't know if I'm playing with her or...

Anyways, she's too obvious...I knew right when I got off the plane...

//It seems someone else is sucked in too//

...I hate that stupid voice in my head...

//yess...you hate me, but you love her. Yet, you just met her//

She's different....

//How? How can love be different? Love is the all the same. You have feelings for someone, you love them, you care for them, and they crush you//

......

~~~back to present~~~

Sigh...If only I would have done somthing more to.....no. I can't think that right now. I need to know how to escape. The stupid rain just keeps falling. I run down to see if maybe thos trees can keep me dry. I run over to keep myself from getting a cold when I saw him! He's standing right there! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! It seems like I wrote for 4 hours straight! That was alittle...well....yea....tell me if I shold up the rating and if MArik should go any further? *winkwink*

Marik:You did! AND HOW COULD YOU LET EVERYONE WHAT I THINK OF HER!!??

Suki:.......-__-U And so, the chase scene!

background music

Marik chases the author swearing to spray blood -_-U 

please read and review!....................................EEP!! keeps running


	3. Chapter3Love

Runaway love train

Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh or it's characters. Short, sweet, simple and to the point.

Marik:Get to the story! I wanna see what happens. throws a rock at the Author

Author: X_X OK! OK! Don't get your panties in a bunch!

Suki:Marik wears pantyhose? I thought he was straight....

Everyone:......

~~~~Chapter 3-love~~~~

~~~Suki's POV~~~

He's standing right there!! Wait....is he looking for something?....Probably dropped something.

Hiding behind this pole is a good idea...... He's probably too busy looking for something.

I know I should check to make sure he's ok....A glance won't hurt.....

.............

He........looks a little sad.....or depressed......He must have lost something important.......awww.....

Oh no! I think he looked this way! Better turn around just in case he didn't see me.

"Hey. Suki."

He can't see me. He can't see me. I'm invisible.....

"Hey."

"EEEEEPPPPP!!!!" He touched my shoulder! It's like heaven on earth!....Then why am I scared?!

I turn to see him right behind me.

"Hello. You were looking for something....." Think Suki think!!.....".....do you want me to help?...." Good job! I deserve a cookie!

"I've found it now." 

"Really? Great! Can I see?" I wonder if it's a bracelet or something.....

"This." He hugged me!!!! Now I felt like I was in heaven.

He held me for so long and lovingly.....

"................Why did you leave?......"

"Huh?"

"Why Suki? Why do you make me worry?" He pulled away and looked at me.

Now I think my heart completely stopped.

.......He looks so sad......

"Why bother with it now?......" That was stupid to say....

"Because...you're not any beloved......You're my beloved."

My name........

...........

Beloved....

Beloved, beloved......

"Come on. Everyone was worried. They thought you probably kill yourself or something...." ....I probably would.....

~~TO THE BATCAVE!!....ahem....I mean to Suki's house....~~~

Everyone was so nice. They gathered around me and babbled on as usual and I couldn't hear excactly what they were saying. 

That's okay. I finally realized people cared about me. The feeling is so nice....^^

.......Especially ones you wouldn't imagine.......

I glance at him before turning in for the night (yes this was all at night time) and he was looking at me too. 

It's as if he was expecting me to glance at him once, turn away, blush, and go up to sleep.....I'm just so predictable......T_T 

~~~Marik's POV~~~~

So...I guess she realized I want her too....hm....this might be an interesting month (yes they're staying for a month) .......

//She knows you care for her, but she doesn't know you love her. There is a difference there//

How so?

//She might think right now you care for her as a big brother....or a friend//

That's silly. Why would she think that?

//Because you were concerned for her, like a big brother way//

But I called her my beloved...

//Some people use that in terms of siblings or parents//

Oh well. I planted the seed, so let it grow.....

//If wanted to put ideas in her head, you should have kissed her...//

In a brotherly way? No. I don't want to give her a heart attack.

~~~Suki's POV~~~

My bed is so soft and fluffy....

I feel little better....although one detail still nags me...

Does Marik like me as a little sister?

........shudder

Why does it feel so cold all of the sudden?....(a/n: I hate sudden breezes!)

.....I truly hope not.....

I would DEFINITELY die if it was that.....

Good night....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay okay. I know that was soooooo mushy, but it's a romance story! Sue me! (not really. I didn't mean that)

......Oh! Plus, it's short! geez! I have to make the next one longer!

Oh, I don't own the batcave....I wish I did....

dun-na-na-na dun-na-na-na BATMAN!!! hahahahahaha...wipes tear away

Should I continue? This could be the end, but I'm not sure.....

Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! I'll probably even take flames....

.oO( flames are good. I can use some to make a bonfire! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!) ^^


End file.
